


Life Before Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: chuck loves his sons, fledging!cas and fledging!other angels, fluffy fluff for my babes on heaven, gabe and luci vs raph and mike, includes God as chuck shurley, the bros love each other, warning: will turn super angsty in the middle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My take on what happened in Heaven before it all went awry. Before Michael became a robotic warrior. Before Lucifer’s rebellion. Before Raphael became just like Michael. Before Gabriel skipped out of Heaven. Before God left them.or in other words, a work of fluff featuring the archangel bros and their dad who's a jerk sometimes but they love each other. oh and fledging!angels towards the end/middle.my first archangel fic ever so bear with me!!





	1. Prologue (Part I & II)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, reader-itos. I'm going to describe the Heaven babes physically based on their vessels; I know that isn't how it works but hey. Also, God's super uptight when it was just him and Amara, but it all changed when he had his beloved sons.

**PROLOGUE PART I – _“The LORD & His Sister”_**

In the beginning, there was light, and of course, its creator, the LORD. Or as human beings eons later would know him by, God. The LORD was happy in His own little space, accompanied by His beloved sister Amara. 

“Brother,” Amara interrupted his thoughts, approaching Him, who was sitting on a tree stump collecting His mind. “Brother, is it a little bit lonely for you around here?” 

“No,” The LORD replied curtly. “I have you, Amara, and you have me. Besides, I am working on my new creation.” 

“What is it?” the red-headed girl asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowing. “Can it talk? Can it be our friend? Is it–”

Then The LORD held His hand up high, indicating Amara to stop asking Him those questions. “Time will tell, Amara. But here is a little hint: it’s going to be called _Eden_.”

“Eden!” Amara squealed excitedly. “Oh, brother, it sounds _beautiful_! I surely cannot wait to meet Eden.”

“Here is another clue, Amara,” The LORD told her. “Eden is not a person, but a place. I think you will find joy in it, it looks just like this.” The LORD motioned to the empty land around him.

Amara turned her head to the right, examining the scenery before her. There were grasses of green, some covered in the bright colors of all kinds of flowers. Between a few varied meters apart, there were trees of all sizes; it all ranged from the littlest one, which was approximately Amara’s height, to colossal ones, which were around three versions of her brother stacked on top of each other.

“Of course, unlike this one, it will be neater, and various things you might find out of the ordinary will be placed there,” The LORD smiled up to His sister, who was surveying the planes with a bright smile and awe plastered on her pale face.

**PROLOGUE PART II – _“The Garden of Eden”_**

Amara stared at the amazing sight. Trees, just like the ones her brother promised filled the calming green landscape. Bright, vibrant flowers were planted around them, greeting each passerby (who were only her and her brother, really) gladly without using words. But what caught Amara’s attention was the humungous tree in the middle of the garden. Her brother had called it the _Tree of Knowledge_. The tree was interesting, it wasn’t like the rest; this one had red, weirdly-shaped objects all over it.

“Brother, what are those?” Amara questioned The LORD while pointing at the odd item.

“Those, Amara,” The LORD said as He picked one down. It made a little _“snap!”_ sound which caused Amara to flinch slightly, due to the fact that she had been surrounded with silence and her brother’s voice her whole life. “Are called _apples_.”

“Ap-less,” Amara repeated, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “How did you come up with such a peculiar name, brother?”

The LORD let out a little chuckle, his bearded chin rising up and down. “It is pronounced as _app-els_ , Amara. And I do not have the littlest of knowledge; it just appears.”

“Maybe that is your specialty, brother,” Amara smiled brightly at him. It made The LORD’s heart soar as high as the skies of Heaven; He really did love her with all His heart. “Naming things.”

“What would yours be?” asked The LORD curiously. “Your… _specialty_. What would it be, Amara?”

“I do not know, brother,” replied Amara, her voice dropping. But her face lit back up as she said, “but if I _can_ choose, I would like to name beings.”

“Name beings?” The LORD squinted His eyes and tilted His head a little bit to the right. “What exactly do you mean by that, Amara?”

“Well, brother,” Amara started slowly; she sounded nervous. “If you create living beings, I would want them to have names to call them by.”

“Would you care to give me an example?” The LORD requested.

“For _example_ ,” Amara glanced around carefully, her eyes inspecting each and every inch of this land. However, she could not find anything- until her brown eyes landed on his own blue ones. A rather mischievous smile then found its way to her lips. “I would name _you_ God. As a nickname, so I wouldn’t have to call you by two words.”

“Why not just call me The LORD instead?” He reflectively shot back. When Amara’s eyes dropped, He realized the mistake he just made. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her body, engulfing her in a position Amara found odd.

“Brother, what are you doing?” Amara asked, a little bit weirded out. “Let me go.”

“I am giving you, what I believe is called a hug,” God smiled. “You can call me God. You named me. And you shall name all of my living creations after that. You will do no complaining, I am assigning you this task as a mission, Amara.”

“Thank you, brother,” Amara beamed brightly. “I will not disappoint you, God. I promise.”

“I know you will not.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with more stuff.

**Chapter I – _"Michael"_**

Amara knocked on her brother’s mahogany door rhythmically, barely able to contain her excitement. She couldn’t wait to see his latest creation! Also, he’s promised her that she gets to name his next “big” thing.

God classified his creations into two categories: the minors and the majors. The minors, even though necessary, were simple, simple enough even for Amara to be able to create them, like flowers, trees, grasses… The majors, though, were the ones only God could carve, this being the sky, the ocean, the land… and now this being. This living, breathing, interactive being that God had decided shall be known as _Archangels_.

Amara pounded her fist on the door harder, impatience starting to take over her consciousness. “Brother, when can I come in?”

Silence. Amara rolled her eyes, grunting. Her brother had always done this thing where he ignores her for days while working on a new creation, and it was beginning to bug her. Sure, he was The Lord and should be treated like the king of all kings, but didn’t she earn at least the littlest bit of respect from her own brother?

Her train of thoughts was cut short when the door just inches beside her flew open. Amara took a surprised step back, her brown eyes open wide in shock. “Whoa, brother!”

“I am terribly sorry, Amara,” God apologized, grimacing. Their behaviors had changed so much since the first time they came into the picture- and Amara’s grateful for that- her brother wasn’t so stuck-up anymore. “I did not see you there.”

“Clearly,” Amara scoffed. She looked back up, though, and confusion ran over her face. “Where’s… where’s the Archangel?”

“First of all, it’s Archangel with a _k_ , not a _ch_ ,” God retorted, one of his eyebrows cocked. “And second of all, come on in, he’s right here in my office.”

Amara followed his brother in animatedly. She passed through the green wooden frame of the doorway (never in a million years she thought she would come down to his office), and entered the room. The first thing she recognized was his desk perpendicular to herself: it was messy, with stacks of parchment scrolls scattered all over his working table, various anatomies and graphs drawn over it. Directly behind it was a raw umber cabinet filled with God knows what, though on the left and right side of the dresser were two mud-brown shelves, one with various potion bottles containing fluids representing the rainbow sitting on each shelf, the other one containing worn-out leather bound books arranged messily. One thing she knew for sure after her scrutinizing her brother’s office: God was _not_ an organized person.

Beside his working space laid a tiny bed with mini fences surrounding it (which God referred to as a _crib_ ), as if guarding something inside. Amara approached it, thinking it would be harmless. She looked over the fence curiously, and it was safe to say she was shocked when she saw the creature; it looked exactly like her and her brother, even though it had different eyes, nose and face structure! Under its little body were wings of blue, like the skies. It then started making noise which startled Amara, it was like wailing, but stingier; the noise wasn’t like anything she’s ever heard before.

“Uh, brother…?” Amara said cautiously. “It’s making a weird noise!”

“Calm down, Amara,” God smiled. “It is simply _crying_. It’s what _he_ does when it needs something.”

“What do you mean _need something_?” Amara scrunched her nose. “Brother… what is this creature? I do not like it.”

“ _He_ is my son, Amara,” God emphasizing on the pronoun for the being before him, all the while sounding disappointed and defensive. This was the first time ever that Amara said she did not like his creation, and he couldn’t understand why. His creations were always perfect. _Always_ , no exceptions. How dare she comment on his creation, especially his biggest one yet. “And I love him.”

“ _It_ is nothing but a creature,” Amara retorted. “Brother, it’s just you and I up here. He is not worthy of being up in Heaven. I am your older sister, and I command you to get rid of it!”

“I will not,” God approached her, anger constantly flashing in his eyes. “He’s my creation, and he is staying! I even created a house for him, Amara. He, and other more to come are going to be my world.”

“There will be more to come?” Amara asked, finding it hard to believe the words coming out of her brother’s mouth. “Brother, this creature hasn’t even been around for a decade and it’s already corrupted you!”

“You are wrong, Amara,” God shook his head. “I cannot believe I am saying this to you, but please, leave. I would like a moment alone with Michael.”

“You named it?” Amara squinted, betrayal in her eyes. “I thought we had an agreement that I get to name your next living creation!”

God did nothing but simply look down, regret and remorse present in his voice. “I am sorry, but you are not worthy of naming him. I have named him Michael, meaning _Who is like me_?, and that decision is final. Now, will you please leave?”

Amara scoffed, turning on her heels and stomped out of the door, her footsteps being a constant reminder for her brother that ever since that very moment, everything has changed between them. Nothing will ever be the same for eons that will eventually come ahead.

God picked the little creature up, placing a what we humans would know in the future to be a soft kiss on his forehead. He was so small, so precious. A tiny bit of matted jet black hair placed itself neatly on his round head, matching his toned, but baldish eyebrows. Below them were a pair of hazel green eyes, twinkling from happiness. He cooed and kicked and punched the air, which God found quite adorable. He was perfect, flawless even.

A frustrated tear caused by his sister’s rebellious act rolled down God’s face, but Michael simply smiled, immediately replacing his father’s frown with a loving smile. “I’ll always protect and love you the most, Michael. No matter what my sister says or does.”

Behind the oak door leaned Amara, hot tears prickling her eyes. Did her brother just admit that he loved the abomination more than his own sister? Amara soon felt anger rise up in her chest, and once again, she strolled away from the room, forcibly wiping her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Amara evil because I just CANNOT see her as a good person. More storylines involving her will be posted soon, but meanwhile, enjoy this bit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola again, reader-itos. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and Amara gave him the nickname of God, and God invented hugs, apparently.


End file.
